


Do You Like Me? (Tick Yes Or No)

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wasn’t sure what he’d done right in his seventeen years of being alive but clearly he was up for either sainthood or an afterlife award. Those were the only reasons for the sight in front of him and by sight he meant one Carlos Alvarez, hotness extraordinaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like Me? (Tick Yes Or No)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> Thanks to El_Gilliath for the read through and beta. 
> 
> This is a birthday fic for Cougars_catnip, hope you like it!

Jensen wasn’t sure what he’d done right in his seventeen years of being alive but clearly he was up for either sainthood or an afterlife award. Those were the only reasons for the sight in front of him and by sight he meant one Carlos Alvarez, hotness extraordinaire. The Latino had transferred to their school two weeks ago which was about the same time that Jensen’s brain had checked out.

There was a distinct possibility that these two factors were related.

“You do know that he’s not going to date you if he thinks you’re a stalker,”

Pooch’s voice snapped Jensen from his daydream and he glowered at his friend.

“I’m not stalking anyone,” Jensen muttered, dropping his eyes back to his tray. Four years at this school and he still hadn’t figured out what the hell the slop in front of him was supposed to be. “Personally I prefer the term aggressive observation,” he finished primly ignoring the snort that came from Roque because Roque didn’t know the first thing about dating. Roque’s version of dating probably included letting people sharpen his knives…it would explain why he’d never managed to trick anyone into going out with him.

“So you always drool over things you’re aggressively observing?” the taller boy demanded. This time Jensen didn’t even pretend to be pleased about the question as he swiped a hand across his face, flipping Roque off when he realized that he _hadn’t_ been drooling. He should have known better because Roque was a horrible lying thing that lied.

“Well I think it’s sweet that Jensen has a crush,” Jolene cut in and Jensen slumped against her as he shot Pooch a victorious look. There was no way that Pooch would disagree with Jolene, not when he’d been harbouring the longest standing crush in the history of mankind….or teenage kind, Jensen wasn’t exactly certain of his statistics.

“Sweet isn’t going to get him laid,” Clay cut in, quite unhelpfully as far as Jensen was concerned.

“Like I’m gonna take lessons from a guy who’s only protection against death is the fact that your girlfriends are too batshit crazy to just run you over,” Jensen groused, ignoring the glare that Clay shot his way.

“Nikki tried but she had a panic attack and hit a tree instead,” Clay muttered and Jensen rolled his eyes so hard his head hurt.

“I rest my case,” he snorted. “Look I don’t want to just get laid, he seems like a cool guy, you know? And he’s hot, surface of the sun kind of hot. Also the whole not talking thing totally adds to the bad boy persona he’s rocking which I like…a lot. I’m not saying I wouldn’t want to do the nasty with him but I’d want more than a fling like I had with Simone,” Jensen paused for a moment to remember Simone or more specifically Simone’s tongue. “My balls still think fondly off Simone,” he smirked, ducking the swat that Jolene aimed at his head.

“So why are you over here if you’re so interested?” Clay demanded and Jensen grimaced as he glanced back at the table where Carlos was eating completely unaware of their conversation. The other teen was so perfect that Jensen’s ego kind of wanted to shrivel up and die at thought of getting turned down. Then his eyes flickered to the real root of his problem…all 5’2 of it.

“Have you fucking met his big sister?” Jensen hissed and the entire table went silent as they glanced to where Maria Alvarez sat.

The older girl seemed to sense their gaze and her grey eyes flickered towards them. Jensen didn’t even try to hide the shiver that worked its way through him as Maria’s eyes narrowed.

“It’s like you’re looking into the abyss, I swear to God,” Jensen whispered as his ripped his eyes away, focusing on his suddenly appetizing slop.

“I’d date her but I’m damn sure that she’d tear my dick off…with her teeth,” Clay shuddered and Roque smirked.

“She’s crazy as fuck but I kind of like her,”

“That’s not exactly a good thing. The only people that you like are sociopaths…and yourself,” Pooch retorted.

Roque just shrugged because that was pretty much common knowledge.

“I’m never going to date him,” Jensen whined.

“Yes you are, just leave Maria to me,” Jolene cut in and Jensen really didn’t like the look on her face.

*O*

Jensen was really reconsidering trusting Jolene with this but here he was in the library like he’d promised her. Glancing around the near empty space Jensen froze as he caught sight of a familiar figure coming towards him.

Jensen had a healthy ego and he was man enough to admit that his first thoughts were ‘Danger, Will Robinson’ quickly followed by a rough draft of his Will as Maria Alvarez stopped at his table. This close she wasn’t all that imposing but Jensen knew the evil that lurked in her tiny frame.

On her first day at school Maria had almost made Wade cry, had dumped Max’s bag in the girl’s toilets before subsequently reporting him when he went looking for it. Then to top it all off she’d made the substitute counsellor quit by staring him down. So yes, Jensen was well aware that Maria was not someone to be trifled with and he would really like her to go away now please. Preferably before she inflicted any sort of damage unto his already fragile psyche.

“So I hear that you’re interested in my baby brother….” Maria started and Jensen tried not to swallow his tongue.

“Maybe? I mean you’re all interesting not that I’ve been paying attention to any of you. I mean I have been paying attention but not enough attention to be creepy…please don’t kill me,” he finished on a whimper that made Maria’s red lips quirk into a smile that said that if she even thought that Jensen was bullshitting her, she’d tap-dance all over his balls.

“Here’s what you’re going to do,” Maria said, her tone bland as she shoved a scrap of paper towards him. “Give Carlos this. If he says yes then you will keep your hands above the waist on your little date or I’ll cut off your dick with a rusty butter knife. If he says no, we forget this conversation ever happened. Am I clear?”

“Crystal,” Jensen squeaked out and Maria nodded at him as she straightened up.

“Good luck with that. From what I’ve heard you’re a pretty cool kid,” she muttered before pausing. “Don’t make me regret helping you.”

Jensen shook his head then nodded before slumping even further in his seat. He held his breath until she marched from the library and then he exhaled in a whoosh. Glancing down at the piece of paper in his hand, he quickly unfolded it before groaning. Seriously, this was her big plan? If he wasn’t so terrified of her very existence he’d totally bin the damn thing but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Plus there was only one way to know if it would work.

*O*

Jensen didn’t really hand Carlos the scrap of paper, he kind of flung it at the boy’s desk then hightailed it. In hindsight he could’ve handled his shit better because Carlos had the unfortunate pleasure of being seated beside Wade who grabbed the paper before he could.

Jensen lunged for the paper but it was too late and he could feel himself flushing as Wade smirked.

“Aww, does Jakey-poo want Carlos to be his wittle girlfriend?” Wade mocked and Jensen glowered as he grabbed the paper from the other boy, deliberately ignoring Carlos because this plan was officially fucked.

“Fuck off, Wade!” he snapped, turning to find his seat but Wade was suddenly in the way a nasty smirk stretching his lips.

“Always knew you were a faggot but I didn’t know you were so desperate,” Wade laughed and Jensen gritted his teeth because he wasn’t going to be goaded into a fight. “What couldn’t get any of the guys here to suck your dick so you decided to try it with the retard?”

Dead silence fell over the room as Wade’s words echoed through Jensen’s head. “The fuck did you just say?”

“Bastard can’t even speak that’s why his sister keeps fighting his battles for him. I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you, fucking somebody who can’t do shit for themselves, probably makes you feel all big and….”

Out of the corner of his eye Jensen swore he saw Carlos rise from his seat but he couldn’t be dead certain. All he remembered was the feel of Wade’s nose shattering beneath his fist and a searing pain in his shoulders until suddenly they were being dragged apart by the school guards.

*O*

Jensen hunched in his seat as he waited for his mom to come pick him up. His ears were still ringing from the lecture that the Headmistress had given him but his friends had stopped by to tell him that Wade had gotten off even worse. Roque had taken particular pleasure in confirming that Jake had broken the other teen’s nose, like he’d thought.

His train of thought broke when the door to the Principal’s office opened and his mother stepped inside. Her lips were pinched with anger but Jensen was glad that it didn’t seem to be directed at him because her eyes softened as they flickered over him. Martina Jensen was a force of nature when she was angry and Jensen tried to stay on her good side as much as he could.

“Come on, kiddo. You’re getting a three day suspension and we’re gonna have a long talk about why violence isn’t the only way to win a conversation.”

“He still deserved it for saying that shit about Carlos….”

“Jake, language!” his mom snapped and Jensen ducked his head.

“Sorry,” he whispered and his mother sighed.

“Look I’ve heard enough about this Carlos to know you really like him but you can’t just going around starting fights over someone.”

“I was defending his honour!” Jensen protested but his mother just rolled her eyes as he followed her from the office, only to freeze when he saw who was standing waiting for him.

Carlos cheeks were flushed and Jensen just wanted the earth to swallow him up because there was no way that the other teen hadn’t heard all of that.

Martina glanced between the two of them curiously as Carlos stepped forward, a scrap of paper held out in his hand.

“I found it after the fight,” the smaller teen whispered as he handed it to Jensen who grabbed the paper like it was his only lifeline.

“I uhm, it’s ok if you don’t, I mean you probably think I was stupid to think that…”

“Donde?” Carlos cut in and Jensen stared at him blankly.

“Huh?”

Carlos shook his head. “The date, where would it be?”

Jensen’s mouth opened and closed several time before he managed to find his voice. “Anywhere…I mean anywhere you want to go, I don’t really have any preference seriously unless you want to go to the moon cause that is pretty much out and…”

“We will see a movie, I will tell you when tomorrow,” Carlos interrupted again and Jensen found himself nodding like an idiot as Carlos took a step back. “Also I wanted to say gracias…for defending my honour.”

Jensen gaped after him and by the time he managed to shake himself out of his stupor Carlos had joined Maria who was waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

“Mom, I just got a date.” Jensen whispered in awe as he stared at the piece of paper in his hand.

It simply read “Do you like me?” and there was a large tick beside the yes option.

“I can see that Casanova but that doesn’t mean you’re not still grounded,”

Martina’s words broke the pleasant haze that had settled over Jensen as he squawked in dismay.

“But, mom….”

“La la la la, I can't hear you!” Martina sang as they stepped out into the sunlight and Jensen couldn’t help but laugh as he caught up to her. Not even a week of grounding could ruin this moment because he’d finally gotten a date with Carlos Alvarez.

Life was definitely looking up.


End file.
